


Breakfast With Styles

by sillyhorcrux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Direction Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyhorcrux/pseuds/sillyhorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Harry are in a strictly no-strings-attached "relationship" until you realize how much he cares for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast With Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are SO difficult to write but I guess if you've made it this far, it's intrigued you somehow!  
> I hope you like it!

You woke up with a start. Harry’s arm was draped over you and it did nothing to stop your stomach from growling – the result of your bedroom charades from only hours before. Your legs were tangled together and despite the warmth and safety of lying in bed, you had to get something to eat before you passed out from low blood sugar.

Slowly, you squirmed to the right trying not to jostle your sleeping lover. He mumbled something you couldn’t make out and his large hands snaked out to pull you back next to him. You allowed yourself to get comfortable once again as you thought of another escape.

 

Once his breathing went soft you decided to move swiftly, like ripping off a band aid. Before you knew it, you had two feet planted on the floor beside the bed. Harry didn’t notice your absence and rolled over, snuggling into the comforter.

—-

After work last night, you had decided to unwind by going to the bar closest to your apartment. Once you had shed your jacket and settled down with a glass of wine, you dug in your bag to find your phone. The screen lit up. Your heart was pounding when you saw what you had been waiting for.  
  
                 _I’m in town. Can I see you? Xx_

You weren’t sure who had decided to avoid labelling your relationship, but you both seemed to be content with your arrangement. There was no clinginess, no jealously, and most importantly, no strings. You were too busy with your typical office job and Harry was too busy being a pop star. But you would be damned if you didn’t get giddy with the anticipation of seeing him for the first time in months. So, you texted him back with the address, necked your drink, and ordered two more for his arrival.

—-

The building you were living in was old. The walls were thin enough that you knew the next time you saw your neighbours they would either give you a round of applause or tell you to be more quiet. The stove made odd ticking noises that resulted in you hardly ever using it. And the stairs, well the stairs were a piano of sound. When you stepped on one a certain way it would either remain silent or creak so loudly that it was basically a burglar alarm. Normally on lazy Saturdays, you were free to run down the steps at a quick pace to begin your day. However, most lazy Saturdays did not include a sleeping Harry Styles.

You stood at the top, staring down and tried to plan how to get down without making a ruckus. With a deep breath, you stepped down and slowly tested it. No sound. With a sigh of relief, you wasted no time in moving your other leg down.

_CREEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK_

“Shitshitshit,” you muttered as you jumped back to the top of the staircase. Your heart was in your throat as you waited for Harry to come running out.

Thirty seconds passed before you decided you were safe. Shuffling to the other side of the stair case, you stepped down. No sound. You quickly made the decision to run down the steps. As you scrambled to move towards the bottom, you ended up hitting more squeaky stairs than not. With no time to pause and listen for movement from the bedroom, you just continued on until you were finally at the bottom.

It was there that you waited and counted sixty long seconds before shaking your head in disbelief. You guess you had really tired Harry out.

You began pulling out different items to get breakfast started – mugs for coffee, bagels from the freezer, clean plates out of the dishwasher, cream cheese and milk from the fridge, the sugar bowl you usually kept on the table, and the toaster from the cupboard below.

As you began to get into your regular routine, you couldn’t help but think about how domestic all of this was. Your thoughts strayed into imagining what officially dating Harry would be like – walking in the park, dinner dates swarmed with paparazzi, tabloids talking trash – when the bagel popped up, jolting you out of your daze.

Without thinking twice, you grabbed onto the bagel. You saw red and yelped, letting go and flailing your elbow into the stack of plates and knocking them to the floor.

“Shit,” you muttered.

“Y/N??? Are you okay?!” You looked behind you and saw Harry standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while trying to keep himself wrapped in the bed sheet. When you didn’t answer, his eyes surveyed the floor and widened. Before you knew it, he was bounding down the stairs, sheet left behind, and stood before you in his black underwear.

“Sweetheart, what did you do?” You let him grab onto you and survey your body for damage.

“I was trying to make breakfast,” you whispered, feeling embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was distracted and grabbed the bagel and-“

He shushed you and pulled you into a hug. “You need to be more careful!”

Squirming out of his hold, you turned your back to him and continued what you had tried to do before the interruption

“Y/N,” he said softly.

“What?” you asked, focusing on spreading the cream cheese evenly.

“Were you making me breakfast?”

You hesitated before answering. Making breakfast for the person you had slept with wasn’t a big deal, was it? “Maybe.”

He chuckled and grabbed your arm gently to spin you around. You looked up at him with wide eyes, still holding the knife and half of a bagel. 

“Did you burn your finger?” Harry frowned, forgetting what he was going to say, as he grabbed the hand holding the knife.

He tsked at you and pulled you over to the sink. And as he kissed your head and held your fingers under the running cold water, you couldn’t help but think that maybe it was time to stick a label on what the two of you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any tense errors! I have a problem with them for some reason.  
> This was also originally posted on my tumblr (which now doesn't exist/I can't remember what the URL is). Unfortunately I posted it at like 2am and no one saw it. I don't have any followers on that writing blog and I guess the tag moves too fast on there!  
> Anyhow, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always fab. :)


End file.
